With the development of science and technology, portable electronic devices attract widespread attention. As a major sound producing unit of a portable electronic terminal, a speaker device directly affects the use effects of the portable electronic devices.
As the portable electronic devices become thinner, thicknesses of the speaker devices increasingly become focus of attention in this field. Meanwhile, in order to benefit thin design of the portable electronic devices, an integrated design of electronic components in the portable electronic devices becomes a design trend. How to provide a speaker with thinner design and high integral level becomes a problem the research and development person are facing.